The Heir of The Ancient One
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. At the Age of five, Harry Potter makes a single wish, to be on a loving family... For good or ill, he didn't specify what kind of family would it be. Multicrossover. Powerful Harry. Mass Bashing. Rating may go up in later chapters


**Magnus:** Welcome to my first try on the universe of Harry Potter, for those who know me, you all already know that I just LOVE to bring chaos and Mayhem to any universe I touch, and as a proof of that, Ankiseth will be here to ensure the most chaos possible. As a piece of advise, my knowledge on the lore about Harry Potter is rather limited, so, I will appreciate any and all corrections you see fit to point, also I would like to leave open the pairings, except for Harry, he will have Luna Lovegood, I just love the little girl, other than that, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclamer:** We don't own Harry Potter or anything you believe is being mentioned here, with the exception of the OCs (good luck telling apart the crossover characters from the OCs)

**

* * *

Harry Potter: The Heir of The Ancient One**

**Chapter 1**

**A Harmless Wish**

It was July 31, and in number four Privet Drive, one small child was having his fifth birthday, and his relatives were celebrating it just like they did last year...

"Now stay there, and don't dare make a single sound, freak!", Vernon Dursley, a rather fat man, shouted to the small child. He didn't know the reason, he didn't understand, was it too much to ask for a small muffin and a single cake candle stick?

"But I'm hungry... Can I at least have...", The child couldn't finish his request, for Vernon quickly ran out of patience

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU FREAK!", Vernon shouted like a savage, while kicking the poor child into the cupboard below the stairs. The child managed to cough a little, tears running down his cheeks due to the pain, and his uncle, he was grinning in satisfaction...

"Let's go, Vernon, I don't want to lose the reservation at the restaurant, not because of... that", Petunia Dursley, Vernon's wife, and a rather slim, tall, and equine-looking woman said, with a dangerously high level of venom... directed to the child

"Yeah! Let's go already! I want to have a turn at all the games of the theme park!", Duddly, the fat child of the Dursleys, shouted in happiness, he was going to be spoiled nonstop, and his cousin will be suffering, it was simply the best for him

"Of course, I'll go to start the car, Petunia, make sure we have all we need, and Duddly... Make sure to close shut this door, I don't want this freak running free on my house while we are not here. Only God knows what would he do without someone watching", Vernon ordered, not caring to mask his despise against the child

"I... I just wanted...", The child sobbed, he just couldn't figure what was wrong, so far he didn't do anything bad, although, with the passing of days like this, which were almost everyday, he started to think that he was indeed a bad freak, whatever that means

"Ah yes, your birthday gift, there is no time to kick you more, but here, take this instead!", Duddly shouted while throwing the nearest small object he could reach for, which was a box of matches

"DUDDLY!", Vernon yelled from the car, hurrying his son to finish what he was doing

"Coming!", Duddly yelled back, and after quickly locking the cupboard, he left

Into the darkness of his cupboard, the child cried, his heart ached for love and care, his mind was dangerously close to be broken. He only wanted that feeling that the people of the tv showed on all family scenes, he just wanted some of that warmth on his life, he just wanted some light for his soul.. some... light...

The child reached for the box of matches, and tentatively reached for the contents... a lonely match. He took it, and with almost religious care, he set it ablaze. Now, while most children would be in danger with fire on their hands, for him it was simply natural, specially since he had just learned how to cook, which could be seen as inhuman by the rest of the people of the world.

The light of the small fire bathed the features of the small child's face, his green eyes shined with sadness, his skin was somewhat pale, almost as if malnourished, and the scar on his forehead seemed to pulsate with all his negative emotions. Soon a childish thought crossed the mind of the child, in the tv show, the children of the birthday made a wish after blowing on the candle stick, he thought tat, if the child on the tv got his wish come true, then he may get his wish granted too, besides, he wasn't going to wish for something material...

"I wish, I wish, I wish... That I can have a nice family, one that will accept me and love me. I don't ask for much, just a daddy and... or... a mommy... or an uncle... or whoever can take me, so I can stop bothering my uncle and aunt...", the child, said his wish, almost like a plea, and as he blown up the small match, a superior entity decided to make his wish true...

In some sort of ethereal plane of existence...

"Ah! There you are! Now get ready, you are about to play a major role in one of my greatest schemes!", A man dressed in pure white called at the forms of three teenagers

"Aaww man! Why do we have to participate in one of your schemes?", on of the boys spoke

"Maybe because we said that we'll do anything to be on the world of the living again?", the other boy, who was more slim than the first, and who held a face of boredom replied

"It's not the same! He is going to do something truly evil to us! Like turning us into children... or... or...", the first boy shot back

"So what? It beats staying here and do nothing", the third boy, who was larger, and had a stronger build, said, making the first to facefault, and the second to shook his head in annoyance

"Now that this has been settled, we will depart to the land of the living, where you will take special identities. You will pose... as my sons!", The man stated, and the boys suddenly had a massive sense of dread, they were now the toys of the Ancient One, better to stick together as the brothers they are...

Next day, in a park near Privet Drive...

In one of the benches, the small child was sitting, alone, and sad. During his very short life, he had never had a friend, and every other child that had tried to befriend him before, had suffered the wrath of Duddly, who seemed whole focused on making his life a true hell. But today... Today was different, he knew it, as if something at the back of his head was telling him that his wish was not unheard, that he just needed to wait. Such wait didn't last long, for a ball was thrown at him, not in the same way Duddly does, trying to harm him, but as if someone was trying to pass it to him. He caught the ball, nearly hugging it, and then looked at who threw it, finding three albinos with silvery hairs and pale green eyes, possibly of his own age, smiling at him with such friendly faces

"Hey! Want to play with us? We need another one for a two vs two", One of the three said to the lonely child, who shyly nodded, prying to whoever could listen to him, that Duddly won't come too soon, he really wanted to play with another child

"Come on! Say it! Don't be shy!", Another one, who seemed somewhat bigger than the other two added

"Y-yes! I want to... play", The child answered, and the three smiled at him

"Good to know you have your own voice! My name is Kadaj, this quiet one is Yazoo, and the fat one is Loz", the first one spoke, presenting his brothers

"I'm not fat!", Loz whined

"So, you do have a name?", Yazoo asked to the child, his voice was more melodic than Kadaj's

"I'm not fat!", Loz whined again, becoming irritated, little tears were now filling his eyes

"Oh... hum... my name is Harry... Harry Potter. And you are not fat... errr... Loz?", Harry finally presented himself, gaining the grins of Kadaj and Yazoo, as well as a happy little laughter from Loz

"Well, since we are friends now, let's play! Harry, you can chose one of us to be your partner, and go against the other two of us", Kadaj explained, neither he or his brothers knew anything about how to play with a ball, but, Harry was even more clueless than them, so it was perfectly fine

"Really? Well, humm... Loz, would you mind be my partner?", Harry asked, both because he thought that he was specially friendly, and because from the three, he was easier to recognize. Unfortunately, Duddly chose this moment to assault Harry and any of his possible friends

"Hey freak! Come here and get ready for your beating. And you three weirdos better go away or I'll beat you too!", Duddly shouted, trying to sound as menacing as it was possible, also being accompanied by his bully friends helped his purpose

"Freak?", Kadaj asked to the group with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, THAT freak, now get lost, weirdo!", Duddley ordered, slowly walking toward Harry, who immediately knew what was going to happen, remembering every other kid that had tried to even talk to him

"NO! I'll go! Just don't hit my new friends!", Harry shouted, panicking at the idea of seeing such good friends being hit by his bully of a cousin. Duddly immediately was at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt

"Friends? No one can be your friend, freak, they will have to go away, the hard way!", Duddly said, smiling at the prospect of hitting more kids with the approbation of his parents

"Can I punch them?", Loz suddenly asked, earning the attention of everyone, his tender and goofy smile was suddenly replaced with a rather evil grin...

Meanwhile, at the number four Privet Drive...

Vernon and Petunia watched a rather big white limousine parking in front of their home, the feeling of seeing such show of wealth was overwhelming, they just couldn't imagine what a person of such caliber would be doing there, but the idea of the juicy rumors that they could milk in their favor for this kind of visit was just so great. They watched someone dressed in white getting out of the limousine, and calmly walking to their door. There was no need for a signal, Petunia darted to clean the house with frantic speed, while Vernon moved inhumanly fast to be dressed in his best clothes, even if the man was lost and only wanted some directions, they wanted to make the best impression possible

The man reached the door of the house, and as soon as he knocked in the door, Vernon opened it, trying to look as worthy as possibly, with absolute no success

"Welcome to the Dursleys Home, what can I do for you, sir...?" Vernon greeted the man as polite as he could muster, although his predatory eyes remained as usual

"Evans, Ankiseth Evans. I'm here for Harry Potter", The man presented himself, and as he did this, the sound of plates falling to the ground was heard

15 minutes later...

Vernon and Petunia were currently trembling under the gaze of the man, he was around 6' 2'', with a rather pale skin and silver slicked back hair, his eyes were like true emeralds, but there was not even an ounce of kindness on him, at least not toward them. They didn't know about him, why he wanted the freak, or what was his connection to Lily, fo he carried the surname of Evans, but they need to do something, for certain people from the wizarding world wanted them, and only them to take care of the last Potter.

"Look, I mean no offense, in fact, there is nothing we'll love more than to see... Harry... with another relative who can surely take better care of him... but...", Vernon started, trying for a wise approach, barely containing the venom when he said the name of the young Potter

"But?", Ankiseth asked, in a way that promised untold pain

"But there are a lot of laws and institutions that will make the legalization of this change of guardian too expensive for us to accomplish, also there are some organizations that don't want to see... him... out of this place", Petunia finished for her husband, hoping that this would stop the man from doing something that would endanger them

"So, this is all about the money?", Ankiseth asked, with a face so serious that sent heavy alarms to the Dursleys, and they didn't know if they were supposed to nodd, or shook their heads no

"Hehehehe... hahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Ankiseth's laughter filled the house, and the Dursleys watched how he reached for a briefcase they didn't know he had with him, he placed it on a small table in front of them, and as he showed what was inside, Vernon and Petunia froze in their places...

Back at the park...

Harry watched with morbid fascination the scene unfolding in front of him, at some point, Loz, the most friendly of the albino trio, went mad, and began to punch all of the bullies, alone, without any help, as if the big difference of ages and heights were unimportant, and now, he had Duddly pined to the ground, his bully of a cousing was currently crying and begging for mercy, something that the little Harry deemed imposible

"Who is the strongest, Piggy? WHO IS THE STRONGEST?", Loz yelled with singular joy, still punching the fat boy

"He... he is strong...", Harry muttered, for the first time on his very short life, he felt... safe, although a little bad for enjoying how his cousig was being beaten

"Well, he seems to like you, Harry", Yazoo suddenly said, meaning how Loz defended him from the fat boy... and his friends

"Really? You think that?", Harry asked, unable to digest how he gained such friends so fast

"Yeah! And so we like you too!", Kadaj cheerfully added, while patting Harry's back

"Dad is here, you should stop now, Loz", Yazoo suddenly said, while looking at a white limousine that was coming to a stop in front of the park, Loz quickly got up from the fat boy, and kicked him good bye, while getting ready to greet his 'father'. Harry for his part stayed with them, if only to say good bye

A man clad in a pure white business suit came out of the limousine, he had a smile that was so friendly, that it had to be fake, although for a five years old Harry Potter it only looked real and warm. The man reached for them, and with his smile growing even more, he spoke to the kids

"Hello, my little kids, did you have fun today? And who is your new made friend?", Ankiseth asked, focusing his smile and eyes into the little Harry

"Yes, we had a lot of fun, we made a friend, and his name is Harry!", Kadaj replied for the group, and Loz playfully nudged Harry to step forward and present himself

"Hum... Hi... My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you and your sons", Harry presented himself as politely as he could, hoping to not scare away the nice people with his name. Ankiseth knelt down to look Harry on the eye, Emerald eyes met each other, and soon, Harry felt himself drawn to this man

"So, here have you been all this time, Harry. My name is Ankiseth Evans, I'm a cousin of your mother. I've been looking for you since the death of your parents, for I'm too your Godfather, along with a man named Sirius, but I can't seen to find him", Ankiseth explained, and Harry began to tremble, he had family, more family than the Dursleys, and nice by the looks of it, he hoped with all his faith that they could come to visit him very often

"Godfather? Family?", Harry managed to ask, while looking at all the albinos he had around him, of course he felt a little out of place, but he had nice people to play with now

"Yes Harry, I'm your Godfather, and as such, I'll be taking care of you from now on", Ankiseth continued, and this time, Harry's little mind froze. Magic was real, wishes can come true, and he promised that on Christmas he will only ask gifts for his Godfather and his sons

"Yay! We have another brother!", Loz suddenly broke the silence, hugging Harry, and laughing like a dumb. Son Kadaj and Yazoo joined the laughter

"Well, let's go, there is no need to stay near the Dursleys more than it's strictly needed, we need to make your welcome party anyway", Ankiseth said with a rather big smile on his face, and without effort, he guided the four kids into the white limousine. Harry didn't turn to see the neighborhood, not even once, not even to say good bye, it was like awakening from a nightmare, to awake to the arms of a family that will treat him well...

Harry was so engrossed on the antics of the silver haired kids, that he paid no attention to the road, or where they were heading, although he paid attention when they reached their new home, a rather large mansion with large gardens filled with white lilies and tulips, and he couldn't hide his astonishment

"Whoa! I've never seen such a pretty home before!", Harry voiced his mind, earning the giggles of the albino kids, and a chuckle of the white cald man

"Really? Well, you better get used to it, because this is your new home, my child", Ankiseth replied, and in a fit of childish affection, Harry darted to hug him. In his mind, Harry couldn't believe that this was the reach of his wish, he just asked for someone to care, even if he had to keep living on his old cupboard

The group got out of the limousine, and soon found themselves in front of the main gates of the mansion, where a bald Caucasian man was waiting for them, he was tall, with a face that looked as if made of stone, with hardened features that screamed that he was serious in the most exaggerated of the ways, he was dressed on a black suit, with a red tie to make contrast, he was also wearing black gloves, which were rather suspicious, although Harry dismissed them as the man being cold

"Welcome back, Mr. Evans, I hope you found no resistance on your negotiations", The bald man greeted the group, giving a slight bow

"A Henry! Here, you must meet the newest addition to the family, Harry Potter, the son of my late cousin Lily, please, make sure that he feels at home", Ankiseth said to the man, now known as Henry, who turned to look a the small five years old Harry, who became truly nervous

"Welcome, young one, please feel at home, and don't doubt on calling me whenever you need anything", Henry sad to Harry, who shyly nodded

"That is our butler, Henry Jonson. A little scary at first glance, but he is very friendly once you get to know him", Kadaj whispered to Harry, who gave a small giggle, unable to imagine the scary butler being all friendly and cuddly

As Harry entered the mansion, he found that instead of his heart racing with excitement, it became calm, serene, content. This was his wish come true, something beyond his wildest fantasy, and every item inside the mansion emanated a sensation of acceptance, of welcoming, of warmth, and this prompted Harry to say his very first magical words

"I'm home, I'm finally home, with a true family that will love me", Harry whispered, it may have been childish, but his words carried an astonishing magical force, and soon, the blood wards that once were stationed on the Dursleys home banished, and reappeared at the mansion, ready to protect Harry and the ones he declared family

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was just arriving, the meeting with the school staff had taken much more time than normal, and all of it spent on useless rants, mostly directed at the potions teacher and his vicious attitude toward any other student that was not in his house. Should he had been at his office sooner, he would had the chance to see something going odd with the tracking charms on the-boy-who-lived and the blood wards that were supposed to protect him from everything, instead of that, he found that the blood wards were still working perfectly on the 'home' of Harry Potter, where he was inside very well secured from any Death Eater

"Well, it's good to see that everything is still normal and fine with the chosen one... Maybe I should go and check on him?... Nah, he will be fine, no need to disturb the delicate balance of his home", Dumbledore muttered, and then went sit and enjoy a freshly made lemon drop. Unaware of the full set of wrenches thrown on his masterfully crafted plan

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it? Next chapter will be a time skip, no need to see all of Harry's education at the hands of the Ancient One, or would you like to read about it? Well, I guess you can ask for it through reviews, until next chapter, see ya!


End file.
